Insanity
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: She was a curious and considerate child, so it should have been no surprise that she managed get caught up in a huge mess.


**Chapter of Naught~**

"You're a jerk!" She cried. Himawari Uzumaki had gotten into an argument with her brother after the later had broken a vase she had managed to buy with her allowance. However, the reason she was so angry was because he refused to apologize!

"And you're such a baby!" her brother shot back

"At least I'm not smelly!" and with that Himawari left the house as fast as her 7 year old feet could take her.

Eventually our protagonist stopped running, and found herself in a strange place she'd never seen before. Against her better judgment she decided to look around (Her curiosity outweighed her fears besides her father would find her eventually), and after about five minutes of more running she found herself in a forest.

She finally accepted the reality, she was lost.

Himawari Uzumaki cried.

However, unbeknownst to her someone had heard her cries, and eventually made himself known.

"Why do you cry little one?" the mysterious man asked.

Looking up Himawari noticed that the man had no face. Not that it mattered, but still that small detail caught her attention.

"It's because my stupid brother broke my vase" she wailed out. The man sighed and patted her on the head. "If you'd like I can give you a new one"

"Really!"

"Really~" the man said "Just follow me so we can pick it up~", and she did.

Eventually the two arrived at an old and suspicious looking building. Gesturing the younger girl to follow him inside the man made his way into the complex, and the Hyuuga/Uzumaki hybrid following closely behind.

She didn't notice the entrance vanishing as she entered. She also didn't notice the figure that managed to get inside before it had completely closed.

"So mister, where's the vase?" she asked

"It's right here, but before I give it too you I just need you to do me one small favor~" he requested

She glanced up at him, curious, and a bit confused. "Favor?"

"**Yes, a favor" He continued "I just need some help keeping this place clean you see, so would you be a dear and wipe off that smudge on the floor around the vase?"**

**"**Ai sir!" she cried out as she began erasing the sealing formula on the floor. She then felt the mood shift to something unsettling, and paused. The man smirked, and made his move.

It pierced through its target quite easily.

* * *

Thankfully the target wasn't the intended one.

Himawari blinked, she realized someone was holding her, and glanced up to see a strange man who looked familiar. However, her attention was soon on the man who had asked her to erase the smudges on the floor.

What she saw confused her, and made her want to cry.

**Gahahahahaha! You're too late mortal, TO LATE! PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR YOU TWO WILL BURN!**

The thing, which Himawari had realized didn't have a face the first time she met him for a reason, was now something she didn't understand. Foxes with nine tails made sense, some black thing with weird things on it that barely resembled comprehension did not. However, the man that had saved her merely glared, put her down and told her "Stay here, and don't move." with that he unleashed his power.

Susanoo.

**FOOL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO HARM ME WHILE TRYING TO PROTECT THAT NAIVE LITTLE GIRL! I'LL DESTROY YOU!**

With that said an epic battle began within the small room, and while the dialogue was rather weak the battle was not. However,Himawari was a clever little girl. While the man had told her not to move, she eventually found that as long as she kinda had to to avoid the falling rocks. Regardless she used her head and figured out what had to be done.

Pulling out her special marker, she redrew the smudge.

The man noticed her and struck, but it was all in vain.

**CURSE YOU! I'll GET YOU SPAWN OF KURUMA'S IMPRESSION! **

With that the lame villain vanished back into the vase he came from. In his place stood the man from before, but before he had a chance to make a move he had an arrow plowed through his face, and black flames shrouded his body.

* * *

"So why are you way out here?" the man asked the Himawari as he walked her back the the village. The small hyuuga was tired, and honestly wasn't sure her self anymore. As for the bad man...well this man had pretty much left butchered him, and left him burning on the floor so he wouldn't be causing problems anytime soon.

"I don't remember, I think I got angry at my brother for something..." Himawari answered. The man glanced at her , and shook his head.

"Well You shouldn't stay mad at him forever, brothers can't really be replaced, and you don't really know what you have till they're gone." The man said. Himawari was confused "Don't worry about it, i'm just talking to myself is all" He finished as the two arrived at the Uzumaki residence.

"You should head inside, I think they're worried about you." He said as he walked away "I'll be on my way then."

"Wait!" Himawari cried out "Whats your name mister?"

The man glanced at her and smirked "Somehow I should of seen this coming, considering the fact that that idiots your father..." he muttered.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He said, answering her question "and you really should get back home, Himawari" With that the man vanished in a swirl of leafs leaving the girl dumbstruck.

"Uchiha?" she muttered "How did he know me though" she thought as she entered her home. She was greeted with the sight of Her brother who was being scolded by her mother.

Noticing Himawari's return her mother ran up to her and gave her a hug "Himawari where have you been!"

"Ah, I'm not really sure moma" she answered "What's for dinner?"

Did I forget to mention she's 7?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this pointless piece~**

**for those who don't get the end, she forgot the entire reason she was angry, and acted like nothing happened because she forgot. she has the attention span of a hamster lol~**

**Anyway, i'm like half asleep now so~ *falls asleep***


End file.
